


I've Been Busy Making Enemies of Everyone but You

by TheRoommateFromHell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Says graphic depictions of violence bc kara kicks some ASS, side sanvers, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: Supercorp medieval au where Lena is the princess and Kara is her knight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YURIPIRATE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YURIPIRATE/gifts).



> Dango did a comic for the first scene of this fic check it out!!! https://twitter.com/YURlPlRATE/status/821892859645267969

The armour weigh heavy on her back and the sun beating down on her made her body wet with sweat, her sword was slipping and it was getting hard to see. Her barbute lay in the grass several feet away. She yelled as she brought her sword up to block her opponent's swing, the loud clanking of metal on metal was followed by melodic giggling. She was on one knee in front of her princess, breathing heavily as she extended her hand.

“Are you getting weak on me, Kara?” she asked, a smile visible through the opening in her helmet.

“Never, princess.” She said as she pulled Lena down to the ground with her instead of standing up. She pinned Lena to the ground and pulled off the princess's barbute. “Do you surrender?”

“You wish.” Lena whispered before moving so fast Kara didn't know what was happening until she was underneath Lena, she could feel the heavy chainmail digging into her muscles and the cuirass felt like it could bow under the weight of the overwhelming emotion that swelled like a tidal wave and crashed into her, dragging her out to sea. She could feel the seafoam bubbling in her stomach, swelling and shrinking like her heart pumping suddenly too fast, pounding against the metal she wished she could rip off. Lena leaned down close and breathed into Kara's ear. “I win.”

“Only because I let you, princess.” Kara murmured as Lena groaned and rolled off of her, metal clanking and rubbing together, making hideous sounds.

“I wish you’d just call me Lena when we’re alone.” Lena remarked, voice tinted with disdain at always being called princess.

“I’m always afraid your brother will hear, Lena.” Kara responded. “He’s got ears everywhere and you know how much he hates my cousin, I don’t want his wrath to be focused on me.”

“I’m tired of it.” Lena announced. “I’m tired of his tyranny, I’m tired of the way he treats your cousin and the way he would treat you if he found out who you are.”

“I know… If it were up to me you’d be queen.” Kara looked around the clearing as she spoke, making sure no one was spying on them. “Now, we best pack up the armor you’re wearing and head back, lest the king send out a search party and find you like this.”

Kara brought herself to her feet and offered her hand to the princess who reluctantly let herself be pulled up. Krypto, Kara’s giant white horse of a dog barked as they approached. Kara smiled brightly at him, calling out a “who’s a good boy?” before she began pulling the different bits of armor and chainmail off of Lena and packing them away, Kara turned to give Lena some privacy as she put her recently retrieved barbute back on her head, when she turned back to Lena she found her standing in an emerald dress, pale back facing Kara, laces undone.

“You’ll help me with the back right?” Lena inquired, turning her head to Kara, holding the front of her dress up. Kara smiled and stepped forward, fingers brushing Lena’s spine as she grabbed the laces, causing a shiver.

“Of course.”

\---

They reached the castle before sundown, they were approaching just as Lex appeared to be sending out a search party. The party all turned around and went back to the hall where Lex was sitting, telling him Lena was home and he demanded her to be in his presence. Krypto trailed behind Lena and Kara as they walked towards the great hall.

“You’ll come with me, won't you Kara?” Lena whispered, voice shaking slightly.

“You know I can’t. I’m right on the other side of the door, I’ll be by your side in an instant if you need me. Just yell for me, my lady.” Kara assured quietly, Lena squeezed her hands and Kara offered a faint smile. She listened to Lex yell at Lena for staying out so late, and listened to Lena start to yell back before the reverberating sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Krypto growled from beside Kara, body going rigid, hackles raised. Kara’s heart ached as she wished to burst through the door but knew she couldn’t without being called for, tears welled in her eyes and she struggled to blink them back as she began rubbing Krypto’s ears, quieting him as he whined softly, dropping to the ground.

“You’ve changed too much for your own good.” Kara heard Lena say calmly. “Kara!”

Kara told Krypto to stay and slammed open the doors, face stony as she marched to her princesses side, offering her hand.

“I don’t recognise you anymore, Lex.” Lena added, slipping her hand into Kara’s and letting her guide her to her room, Krypto leading them both. Once inside Kara took off her armor and sat on Lena’s bed next to her as Lena burst into tears.

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara slid onto the bed next to Lena, offering her arms to the crying brunette who launched herself into them. Kara closed her arms around her and began humming as she brought them into a laying position, Krypto dropped to the floor with a low whine, watching the door. Eventually the princess ceased her shaking and just lay on her side in Kara's arms, her head resting on the muscular shoulder and playing with the calloused fingers on the knight's hand on the arm that was not still wrapped around her. Kara on impulsed leaned her head down to press her lips to Lena’s hair and breathed deeply in relaxation.

“Will you stay with me tonight, Kara?” Lena breathed out.

“Of course, my lady.” Kara replied into her hair. “Of course.”

\---

Kara woke long before the sun rose again, finding Lena's legs tangled with hers, their arms wrapped around each other, and Lena's head nestled against hers. Reluctantly she began extracting herself, careful not to wake the sleeping princess, she pressed a soft kiss to her temple and began slowly putting her armor back on, careful to avoid any clanking. Once everything was in its proper place she sat down on the ground with the door at her back, Krypto lumbered over to Kara, plopping down next to her and resting his head on her lap,. She closed her eyes and listened to the castle around her for the sounds of anyone approaching.

Hours later she heard Lena stirring and groaning as she woke up before flailing as she fell to the ground with a yelp. Kara let out a giggle before clearing her throat and looking at the ceiling and acting the kind of innocent that someone who is innocently guilty does. Lena blew hair out of her eyes and stood up, running her fingers through her hair so it set behind her left ear.

“Laugh it up, Sir Kara, ridicule your princess.” Lena huffed.

“Better to laugh at a princess than a queen when you’re a knight.” Kara laughed and Lena turned to face her, eyebrows furrowed.

“Why is that?” Lena inquired and Kara’s playful smile dropped.

“A princess will forgive you, a queen will imprison you.” Lena walked over and placed a hand on Kara’s cheek, Kara leaned into the touch slightly.

“Not this one, Kara.”

\---

Weeks later Lena requested to take a trip with Kara and Lex reluctantly agreed. Lena found herself standing in a somewhat destroyed castle’s throne room, Kara had taken a knee in front of the largest two, she bowed her head, tears were running off of Kara’s nose slowly and silently. She watched the droplets hit the ground, expanding upon impact and coming back together, a small puddle forming. She could remember the screams, the walls crashing down as the catapults launched whatever they could into them, she remembered her mother telling her she loved her before pushing her and Kal into the tunnels beneath the castle that led to the forest between the warring kingdoms, she remembered the blood, dripping and hitting the ground, expanding upon impact before coming back together, the large puddles forming. She had vowed then that she’d avenge her family's deaths but here she was in her old throne room with the sister of the man who did this. She stood up abruptly and Lena flinched, Kara closed her eyes slowly and let the last tear fall, the woman here with her was nothing like the man who did this.

“Welcome to the House of El.” Kara said solemnly. “It’s not very lively right now.”

“I’m sorry, Kara, I never just knew how bad it was.” Lena walked slowly towards Kara, reaching out her hand and Kara turned towards her. “I wish I could fix this.”

“Nobody can fix this Lena.” Kara breathed, tears starting to burn away at her eyes once more, she turned away from Lena again, and the princess withdrew her extended hand. “They’re all gone. I’m the queen of a dead kingdom.”

“Then you shall be my queen.” Kara heard shuffling behind her and turned around to see Lena bowing to her, her forehead almost touching the ground.

“Stand up.” Kara said softly and Lena slowly began standing but seemed to remember something and stayed on her knees. “I said stand, princess!”

“No.” Lena responded. “I swear fealty to you, Kara of El.”

“You’re a princess, you can’t swear fealty to me.” Kara exclaimed.

“You’re a queen and you did it to me.” Lena provided.

“My kingdom is dead and I am your knight, I am allowed to swear fealty.” Kara stated. “Now please stand up, Lena, please.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and kissed it before standing up. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact and she stood frozen in place. Lena kissed Kara’s cheek once she was on her feet and face to face with her knight, the queen of El.

“One day we will rebuild your castle and your kingdom. One day you will be queen, and I will be by your side on that day.” Lena promised, kissing Kara’s nose. The softness of it all made Kara tearful a third time but this time she let herself sob as she crumbled into Lena.

\---

Lex laid siege to village after village the next few months, slowly working himself into a war with Daxam, the sister kingdom to Krypton where the House of El ruled. Metropolis was running out of resources and food because Lex kept going into battle with Daxam. Kara was stuck right in the middle of this war while Lena was at home smuggling food to the women and children she could, for all the men had been taken to fight though none of them wanted to. The citizens of Metropolis hated their king and most wished he was dead, Kara was among those people but as she saw a man pick up Lex’s sword to kill him, she knew she couldn’t let that happen. She ran as fast as she could to block the swing towards Lex’s head.

“You wouldn’t kill an unarmed man would you?” Kara’s voice was cold and stony, she could feel her hate for this man from the House of Luthor bubbling in her stomach but the love for his sister was making her heart forgiving, she couldn’t let him be killed.

“He is not a man, but a monster.” the man who picked up the sword growled out.

“Even monsters must be given fair fights.” Kara bit out. “I hate him just like you do, but I cannot let you kill him, you’ll have to kill me first.”

“Then I shall kill you both.” The man snarled and tried to swing for Kara. “Such a shame, you’re a very beautiful woman.”

“And you look like an orc.” Kara struck fast and managed to cut into the man’s exposed arm, it was deep enough that there was muscle threatening to fall from bone and the man howled in pain. Kara waited for him to stop howling, she refused to fight unfair.

“I was going to make it painless but now I’m going to cut out your ugly heart!” The man yelled and lunged for Kara and they fell to the ground, neither one of them moving. There was a groan and the man began moving slowly, only to fall over to the side, leaving Kara exposed and bloody. She stood up and pulled her sword out of the man's chest, she brought her hand up to rub her face and pulled it away to find it coated in the dead man's blood. She picked up Lex’s sword and walked over to him, the man looked up at her, shaking at the sight of the woman in front of him. There was blood running down one side of her face like tears and a smeared bloody handprint on the other.

“Y-you saved my life.” Lex breathed out shakily. “H-how can I ever repay y-”

“I didn’t do it for you.” Kara interrupted, throwing his sword at him and stalked off to fight someone else.

She found herself face to face with Kal, and their swords clashed, to an outsider they appeared to be fighting, but it was a facade, the sound of metal on metal covered the sound of their voices.

“Why are you fighting on his side, Kara?” Kal asked as he parried Kara’s blows.

“I’m Lena’s knight, most all the knights and men are here, Alex, Maggie and a handful of trusted knights are the only ones back at the castle with Lena.” Kara answered. “He doesn’t know who I am.”

“Why did you save him?” Kal inquired as sparks flew from the crashing swords.

“I love her.” Kara struck before realising he was frozen in place and grazed his arm.

“Oh.” was all Kal said and suddenly Lex was calling for them to fall back, giving Kara barely enough time to say she was sorry before running off.

\---

Alex and Maggie were talking and kissing in the kitchens when Lena came bursting in. Alex jumped off the counter and Maggie took a large step away from Alex immediately. Krypto lifted his giant head slowly to look at Lena before setting it back down on his paws and going back to sleep.

“Sir Alex, I need your assistance.” Lena huffed out. Maggie motioned like she was going to leave and Lena held up a hand to stop her. “You can stay, I only need to borrow your girlfriend for a minute.”

“Girlfriend? Alex? Me? Pfft no.” Maggie drew out the o longer than necessary and both Lena and Alex raised their eyebrow at her in disbelief. “Okay maybe we are girlfriends. We should kiss the girls we want to kiss!”

“Maggie if you say that every time someone brings up our relationship it’s going to lose its meaning.” Alex scolded. “And it will annoy the crap out me.”

Lena smiled at the two in front of her as they looked at each other with love despite the mild annoyance in Alex’s tone. They both turned to Lena at the same time and Lena cleared her throat as she pretended the two of them together didn’t make her heart melt.

“I’m in love with Kara and I have no idea what to do.” Lena admitted. “With Lex as king I can’t do anything about it.”

“Well the people don’t want Lex as king and he’s done enough no one would question it if he got thrown into the dungeon.” Maggie remarked.

“But he’s her brother, she wouldn’t want to do that. And he is the king which is basically a license to kill whomever he wants and not face any repercussions.” Alex looked at the ground suddenly. “Which means the only other options are you and Kara running away or Lex dying, Princess.”

“Please, call me Lena.” Lena sighed. “I’ve thought about running away and I know Kara would do it but I don’t want to live on the run. And I promised Kara one day we would rebuild her castle and she would be a queen to a Krypton full of citizens.”

“Wow you really do love her.” Alex smacked Maggie's shoulder lightly after she said this and Lena laughed.

“Just a little.” Lena felt like a teenager falling in love for the first time and she said this like one, a blush to her cheeks and a bashful smile creeping onto her lips, eyes cast downwards.

“Which means the only option left is Lex dying.” Alex sighed heavily and looked to Maggie. “Are you ready to go to war?”

\---

Maggie rode out with Alex to the woods just behind where the soldiers of Metropolis were camped out. Alex was to find Kara and give her a letter from Lena before riding home before the sun came up. Maggie was supposed to report back to Kal El and get him to agree to letting her wear their armor and kill Lex with another letter from Lena, her seal glistening in the moonlight. Maggie waited in the woods for Alex to return so she could see her off. Alex came running softly into the forest and Maggie grabbed her arm to pull her behind a tree and kiss her.

“Get home safe, Danvers.” Maggie breathed against her lips.

“Fight well and hard and make it home to me, Sawyer.” Alex replied, pressing her lips to Maggie's again. “I love you.”

“And I you.” Maggie whispered. Alex gripped Maggie’s hand before running off and hopping onto her horse, galloping away.

Maggie smiled and began working her way through the woods, she stood at the edge closest to the Daxam camp and whistled out the bird call Kal had taught her. She heard him respond and waited, there was another call signalling her to whistle again to point him to her. She obliged and Kal El was in front of her moments later.

“What are you doing here, Maggie?” Kal whispered harshly and Maggie shoved the scroll towards him. “This is… from Lena…and she...”

“She wants him dead, Kal.” Maggie affirmed. “Everyone is tired of him, she just wants to be in love and be happy and for the people to be happy again.”

“So you’ll need armor and a sword.” Kal spoke in a monotone. “Does Kara know?”

“Yes, to both. Alex brought Kara a letter from the princess.” Maggie told him. Kal swore softly.

“We wouldn’t have had to risk your life tomorrow if this had come the night before.” Kal bit out.

“What do you mean?”

“Kara saved his life today. She killed to save him, for Lena.” Kal informed her.

“Fuck.” Maggie brought her hand up to her mouth and rubbed her face a few times. “I still have to do it Kal, princesses unofficial orders.”

“What if we captured him instead?” Kal provided. “We capture him and send him to the Daxam dungeons, we fuck up his face real bad, cut out his tongue or something so he can’t tell anyone who he is, we tell everyone he’s dead.”

“It could work. We’d have to involve your cousin though.”

“Then Kara shall be involved.”

\---

Maggie snuck into Kara’s tent after her meeting with Kal. Kara was sitting on the ground in her nightdress, staring at the letter she had received from Lena. She tiptoed behind Kara before placing her hand down on Kara’s mouth and motioning for her to be quiet when she whipped around, knife at the ready.

“Relax, I came to tell you of Kal and I’s plan that isn’t murder.” Maggie whispered against the shell of Kara’s ear.

When Kara was informed of the plan she felt a heavy weight lift off of her stomach, even though for all intents and purposes Lex would still be officially dead, she knew she hadn’t killed a man for nothing now, she knew Lex would suffer for what he did to her kingdom when he burned all of the villages and murdered her family. The only thing that had kept her going in those times was the family she had stumbled upon that took her in, Kal and herself and split up once they left the tunnels, he ran towards Daxam and Kara ran towards the belly of the beast, Metropolis. The family was royalty but only barely. If anyone asked she was the daughter of Eliza’s sister and her parents had passed away, leaving them to take her in as their own. The daughter of the family held her while she cried most nights and they had formed an irreplaceable and unbreakable bond.

Kara walked out past Lex’s tent to distract the guard while Maggie and Kal would knock Lex unconscious, tie him up and gag him, before kidnapping him. They planned to take the body of a man from the field, shave his head, dress him Lex’s clothes, and leave him for the animals.

“So, calm night?” Kara asked the guard, who smiled and shook his head. “It’s perfect for a walk, albeit a short one.”

“Surprisingly, yes, Sir Kara.” He responded with a small laugh. “Nobody wants to touch the man after what you did today. I’m surprised you did it honestly, I thought you hated him the most out of all of us.”

“I do but I didn’t want to do that to the princess,” Kara told him. “He is her brother, no matter what, and I couldn’t let that be taken away by a coward.”

“Spoken like a true knight and lover.” He smirked and Kara looked at the ground bashfully. “Anyone with eyes can see how much you care for the princess, and her you. Except Lex, of course, man wouldn’t know love if it stabbed him in the ass.”

“I’ve been told he wasn’t always like this.” Kara’s smile was sad but then she saw Kal El over the knights shoulder carrying Lex Luthor out of the tent and Maggie following behind. “I’ve been told he used to be quite nice, I don’t know what happened.”

“I don’t know either but he took it out on the kingdom of Krypton as soon as he could.” he was staring at the moon. “My mother was from a village just outside the kingdom.”

“A lot of good people were slaughtered because of him.” Kara took her heart and the feelings threatening to spill out and shoved them back down her throat as she spoke, careful to keep the anger and loss out of her voice, opting instead for an outsiders sadness. “It was genocide, only Lord Kal remains.”

“There are rumors of his cousin surviving as well but it is said she went into hiding.” The knight looked Kara in the eyes, squinting slightly as if trying to remember where he’d seen her before her knighthood. “She would be the queen of Krypton.”

“And its population of one.” Kara threw back. “Besides, those are just rumors.”

“Aye, they could be, but I think we both know there’s more to them than that,” He countered, realisation spreading across his face. “My queen.”

“What did you say your name was?” Kara inquired

“Winslow, your majesty.” He bowed his head to her. “You may call me Sir Winn, I am at your service.”

“I am not the queen of Krypton, Sir Winn.” Kara informed him. “You will not tell anyone that you think I am, I am merely the princesses knight.”

“Of course.” Winn stood straight again, taking the hint that these accusations could be deadly, especially because they were true. “Have a good rest of your night, Sir Kara.”

“And you as well, Sir Winn.” Kara bowed her head and continued on her walk. When she returned to her tent she found Maggie laying on the ground. “Did everything go well?”

“The tunics are cleaned.” Maggie whispered. This was their code for ‘Kal has the King.’

“Then I guess you may go home, Sir.” Kara responded. As Maggie stood to leave Kara grabbed her arm. “Tell Alex what we did and tell Lena…”

“I got it, kid, she loves you too.” Maggie whispered. “But I want to leave it to you to tell her. ”

\---

In the morning, Lex’s servant found the body in the forest by a tree with his pants opened, the entire camp woke to a blood curdling scream at the horrifying sight in front of her. Kara rushed to her Winn alongside her their swords drawn, Winn made a sound of disgust at seeing the bloodied and gnawed skull of the King and his barely intact dignity, urine staining his pants. They walked to the camp, calling everyone around the main fire. Winn gave her a look that said ‘you can tell them.’

“My fellow knights and soldiers,” Kara took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly before speaking again. “The King of Metropolis... is dead.”

The crowd surrounding Kara stood in silence, unsure of how to react, someone started clapping and soon they all were, save for Kara.

“Does this mean we can all go home now?” someone asked.

“We have to get word to the princess.” Winn responded. “Our acting ‘king’ so to speak right now is Sir Kara as she is the highest in command here.”

“We cannot go home yet.” Kara told them all, which was followed by groaning. “I have to meet with the leaders of the Daxamite camp once we reach word of what our princess wants to do. Sir James?”

“Yes, Sir Kara?” A shirtless, muscular man with dark skin stepped forward.

“The first thing you are going to do is put on a shirt so you don’t poke someone’s eye out,” Kara announced, causing everyone to laugh, including James. “The second thing you are going to do is take a letter to the princess for me.”

\---

“Your highness!” James came running into the dining hall that was occupied by Lena and the remaining knights “I have a letter for you from Sir Kara!”

“Thank you, Sir James.” Lena replied, taking it from his hand. “Sit down, join us, please.”

“Thank you, your highness!” He bowed his head and took the nearest empty seat. Lena broke the seal on the letter and began reading, as she reached the bottom she clenched her jaw to hold back tears. She began to read aloud to the knights:

“Your Highness,  
It is with great displeasure that I must give you this news, your brother, the King, was found dead in the forest this morning, it appeared to be natural but animals have made it difficult to tell. I am dreadfully sorry for your loss and I loathe asking you at such a time but I need to know whether or not our armies can return home and seek a treaty with the Kings of Daxam.

Faithfully,

Sir Kara, from the House of Danvers.”

There was muffled chattering at the tables, Alex gripped Maggie's hand under the table and Maggie gripped back until both of their knuckles were white. Lena let a single tear roll down her cheek as everyone watched, Krypto nudged her hand with his nose, trying to comfort her.

“Sir Kate, would you kindly get me some parchment and a quill.” Lena asked, voice unwavering. Yes she asked for this but he was still her brother, she still felt the pain in her heart. Lena knew Maggie had passed the message along and returned home instead of doing what Lena had told her to do and for this Lena was surprisingly thankful for. A knight with fiery red long hair shot out of her seat from beside Maggie and bolted the room, eager to serve, eager to please. She was back in an instant with the items Lena had requested, plus wax for her seal. “Thank you, Sir Kate.”

She wrote a letter to the King of Daxam, telling him of her brothers death and how she wishes to end this war before it truly begins. She started writing her letter to Kara and tears began streaming from her face. She signed it “Come home to me.” and sealed it.

“Sir Kate, would you be willing to deliver these to Sir Kara?” Lena asked, stroking Krypto’s ears, his large head laying across her legs.

“Yes, princess- er, my queen.” Kate replied. Lena smiled sadly.

“I’m not queen yet, Kate, you can still call me Lena.” Lena cleared her throat. “You can all call me Lena, I am your equal in all things but title.”

“Amen, sister.” Maggie muttered and Alex stomped on her foot. Maggie winced but stayed quiet, Lena laughed at the comment.

“I like you, Maggie.” Lena chuckled.

\---

Kara heard Kate arriving before she ever saw the knight in her black armor upon her black horse. She was the only knight in Metropolis who wore armor like that, she had a metal helmet that looked like an angry bat’s head earning her the nickname Batwoman amongst her fellow knights, though most enemies would whisper “the bat!” in fear upon seeing her, her long red hair would stick out the back over her black cape that was lined with red.

“It’s good to see you, Kate.” Kara smiled as Kate hopped off her horse and walked over to Kara, pulling her helmet off and tousling red hair with a gloved hand.

“I know, I know, you’re infatuated with me.” Kate teased. “I’ve got letters from your girlfriend. One’s for the kings of Daxam, and the other is for you.”

“Can I have the one for me?” Kara asked, shoulders raising and a cute yet awkward smile coming onto her face.

“Well.... Maybe.” Kate looked at the parchment in her hand. “If you promise to tell Lena you love her when you get back.”

Kara pouted and Kate laughed, handing over the letter. Kara carefully opened it, and began reading, she felt her heart would explode at the line “Come home to me.” and she squealed, causing Kate to stare at her in alarm, eyebrow raised.

“You okay kid?” Kate asked.

“She’ll never be okay, she’s in love.” Winn teased in passing, which got him a punch in the arm from Kara.

“The other letter for the king of Daxam.” Katie said handing the last letter over to Kara. “You should get to go home.”

“Will you come with me to deliver it, Kate?” Kara asked softly.

“Of course! Anything for the future queen of metropolis.” Kate smirked.

“Silence.”

\---

The King of Daxam had no protests to Lena’s requests and sent Kara and Kate on their way with massive loaves of bread. Both camps began packing up to head home. Kate stayed behind to help Kara keep everyone in line. Kal wandered over before taking his trip back to Daxam with an unconscious and very much alive King Lex in his cart of armor, completely covered so no one would see him.

“You did well, my queen” Kal whispered as he approached, offering two pieces of armor as a sort of celebration of peace.

“I am not a queen, Kal.” Kara insisted. “Our kingdom is death, I am no queen.”

“You will be.” He smiled and left, leaving Kara standing and holding the gauntlets he handed her.

\---

Lena was moments away from walking out to be crowned queen of Metropolis when Kara burst into her room, Krypto hot on her tail. She’d been back for three days and had been avoiding actually spending time alone with Lena, she knew when she did she would have to tell her how she felt. There were people in Lena’s room helping her with her dress who were sitting frozen as they stared at Lena and Kara staring at each other. Krypto sat in the middle, looking back and forth between them.

“You big oaf!” Lena exclaimed, angrily.

“You spoiled rotten princess!” Kara countered.

“I am to be queen in a few minutes, but you wouldn’t care to know that because you’ve been avoiding me for three bloody days!” Lena shouted back and the servants next to her began backing away.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be avoiding you if you weren’t so beautiful! Who let you do that with your face anyways?!” Kara shouted back as Lena stepped into her space.

“Well why do you have to be so muscular and perfect?!” Lena was staring deep into Kara’s eyes that flicked down to Lena’s lips.

“Why do I have to be in love with you?” Kara breathed, bringing her hand up to rest against Lena’s cheek.

“Because I am in love with you, you bumbling idiot.” Lena whispered before surging forward to kiss Kara on the lips for the first time. Kara’s other hand came up to cup Lena’s chin, and Lena pressed her tongue into Kara’s mouth slightly, massaging Kara’s with her own. Kara broke the kiss after a moment.

“You’ve got a crowning ceremony to get to, my queen. And lip rouge to fix.”

**Author's Note:**

> This really couldn't have been done without Dango so I dedicate this to them.
> 
> Save a writer, leave a comment.


End file.
